batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: The Future of the Dark Knight
Batman: The Future of The Dark Knight is a Fan-Fiction following the future of Gothem. It follows Dick Grayson, that struggles becoming the new Batman as Bruce is too old to continue. But he is not alone as his apprintice Daniel Smith aids him as Robin. Also, Tim Drake as Nightwing and Stephene Brown as Batgirl. Other old friends also help along the way. Plot The story opens sup following Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Batman (Bruce Wayne) chasing the Joker through a broken building. Batman and Nightwing then encounters a group of Clown-Faced crooks that attack them while the joker attempts to escape. Batman manages to take down quite a few before caching up to the Joker. Batman then attacks the Joker with a quick jab but his back gives out. The Joker then grabs his crowl bar and is about to strike the Dark Knight before Nightwing throws a batarange at him and it knocks the crowl bar out of his hand. The Joker is then uppercut by Batman and rendered unconscious. The next scene shows Dick and Bruce (unmasked) in the Bat-mobile and driving out of Gotham. Dick then reminds his father of the fight and his back giving out. But Batman has no remark. Dick then tells his father that he is ready to presume the roll of Batman when his father is not able to continue due to his old age. Batman then tells him that he wont give up being The Batman until he is incapable of it. The two then arrive at Wayne Manner. The story speeds up to 2030, showing Dick Grayson hosting a Christmas party. While everyone dines, Bruce Wayne (Aged) steps up and publicly announces to the world that he is giving Wayne Enterprises to Dick for his Christmas Present. Dick then gets up and hugs his father and expresses his happiness for him. But before he can give his father his Christmas Present. The Joker Jr comes out of nowhere and surrounds the place with Clown-Faced Thugs. Dick Grayson manages to get out of there and head to the back. The Joker Jr then holds out a gun pointing it at Bruce Wayne. But then a Batarang Hits the Gun out of his hand. Then out of Nowhere, Bats fly past the Joker. Then Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson and Daniel Smith) jump out and attack the Jocker’s Thugs. Batman then chases the Jocker and manages to catch him. Robin then gets the crowd out of harms way. The Joker Jr is then put behind bars and Dick and Daniel head back to Wayne manner. The Head to the batcave and Dick investigates how the Joker could have escaped. Daniel then tells his father that he believes the Joker received assistance in escaping from prison and his father agrees. Then a robbery at a jewel show happens only 2 hours later and Batman and Robin zoom to the bat-mobile. Red Hood is then shown stealing the diamond and heading toward the back to his escape jet. Before Batman and Robin show on the scene and confront him. Red Hood then Fights Batman while Robin attacks the crooks. Batman battles Red Hood but the two are evenly matched and the fight leads to the top of the building. Batman then manages to take down red hood. Red Hood tells batman that he knows that Dick is under the Batmask but Dick shows no emotion. But assassins then jump and attack Batman. While Batman Battles the assassins, Red Hood escapes and the assassins then leave with him. Robin then manages to make it back up to the roof were he meets his father. But Dick Tells him to get into the Bat-Mobile. Back at the Batcave, The Dynamic Duo meets up with Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) and Nightwing (Tim Drake). Batman then tells them to waste no time going to the bat jet and they squad takes off. They arrive secretly at Ra’s al Ghul’s mansion and Bust in. Batman and company then infiltrate into the main hall were Red Hood is arguing with Ra’s al Ghul and Talia. Batman and Robin then Bust in thought the air vent and Red Hood takes the opportunity to leave. The Dynamic Duo then tells Ghul to answer his questions when more assassins then attack. Batman and Robin receive aid from Nightwing and Batgirl when Robin sneaks down to the Lazarus Pits. Robin then Plants a bomb but Talia sees him and rushes and warns her father. Robin then warnes Batman and the Batman Family Rushes and Escapes in the Nick of time. Ra’s al Ghul then sees his entire mansion destroyed when it is learned that the Lazarus Pits are lost. Ra’s al Ghul then faints under the news that he can no longer live for long. He then awakens in a bed in a jet with Talia when she tells Ra’s that there is still one more Lazarus Pit in the Secret H.Q and Ra’s then Relaxes at the News. The Batman Family then Chase Red Hood through Gotham and he leaps from building to Building but the entire Batman family keeps up with him. They finally catch him when he falls through the roof of a broken building. Robin then Punches Red Hoods Mask which breaks, knocking Red Hood out cold. Batman then retrieves a paper out of Red Hoods Pocket Revealing the destination of Ra’s al Ghul’s Secret base. Batman then also takes out a Flash Drive. After dropping Red Hood off at a Prison. The tired batman family returns home. While everyone else sleeps in Wayne Manor, Dick is restless as he inserts Red Hood’s Flash drive. It then reveals that Ra’s has a missile that will destroy Gotham’s power supplies and isolate it from the world. Then he planned on kid-napping the president of the United States (he would be staying in Gothem for 5 days) so that he would force the United States to Surrender, then to use the U.S.A’s nuclear power to take over the world. Batman then saves the Data and ejects the Floppy Disk before it unleashes a virus onto his computer. Batman then goes to the top of a building deep in thought, before he hears a sonic boom. He then looks and Superman (Conner Kent) flies onto the building. He then tells Dick that he knew that he would be a good batman. Dick then tells him he thought the same for him as Superman. Conner tells Dick about the New Justice League that he wants to form. Dick says that he will join the New League when he is ready. Superman then wishes well for Batman and takes to the skies. Batman and the New Batman Family then flies to Ghul’s new base. Bruce then stayed in the bat-jet and makes sure that nothing happens outside. Then the Batman’s infiltrate Ra’s secret Lair and manage to make it in undetected. The Batman family then makes it to the roof top were they are attacked by over 20 assassins. The Batman Family, surrounded, gets in there fighting positions before Bruce Wayne comes in the Bat-Jet and blasts at the roof, causing the assassins to flee. The Batman Family then heads inside of the base. Robin then wonders through the base and finds Ra’s Assassins files. There Robin then begins to search for the Information of His real parents who worked for Ra’s before they were murdered on an assignment. Robin then searches in the hard and soft copies for information but finds none. Then Ra’s al Ghul Enters the room, robin quickly hides. Ra’s then tells robin (he does not see him) that the book he places on the table contains everything that he needs to know about his father and mother. Ra’s then leaves after placing the book down and Robin grabs it and goes back through the air vent hiding. Robin then meets up with his grandfather and they head toward Ra’s Last Lazarus pit. Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl then head for the main control room were batman tells Nightwing to search for Robin and Bruce, while Batman takes on the assassins with Batgirl. Batman sees Ra’s running and chases him. Batman then chases him until Talia stops him and tells him that she will not allow him to get her father. Batman then fights her but manages to wing out Bat-Gas which makes it possible for him to get past her. Meanwhile, Batgirl then hacks into the main security system and shuts it down from the inside. Meanwhile, Robin and Bruce enter the room with the last Lazarus Pit and Robin tells his grandfather to stay until he makes sure that its safe. While Robin leaves, Ra’s appears and locks Robin outside the Room. Bruce, then angrily stares at Ra’s when Ra’s offers the use of the Lazarus Pit to Bruce. Telling him that he can become young again and be batman again and he wont have to give up. But Bruce rejects the offer and says that he is perfectly fine along as Gotham is safe, and that he doesn't mind his son becoming the Batman. Ra’s then is tackled by Nightwing and Nightwing opens the door for Robin. The Three then go to the main control room. Were they find that Ra’s has already sent a missile toward Gothem, and that if the first plan failed, that they would launch the nuke they had to destroy gothem. The entire Base then is on self destruct. Talia then goes and finds her father rushing to the Lazarus pits. Talia tells him that there is no time to go but her father refuses to listen. She then flees from the base and They Batman Family (Minus Batman) heads for the roof where they meet up with batman and get in the Batjet and escape. The base then explodes. Batman then Zooms the Batjet to Mach 8 and it catches up to the Missile which is close to Gotham. Batman then manages to Blast the Missile and re-direct it tword the Pacific ocean. Batman and his family then returns to the Batcave. One day later, they learn that the missile was detected and that there wasn't anything they could do to stop it until batman saved them. The Batman Family then relaxes and Bruce tells Dick that he is proud of him. The last scene shows Dick contacting Conner in the Fortress of Solitude. He then tells Superman that he is ready to join the justice league. Category:Fan fiction